Aisu Cream To My Pudding
by Meph.Roollz
Summary: Yossie no sabe lo que quiere, por eso, a la primera muestra de cariño que le ofrecen, se entrega varonilmente sin reparos, dejando a todo el Hello! Project revolucionado, pero sólo una llega a su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Llovía y las ventanas emitían un ruido ensordecedor, tenía mucho miedo y tuvo que acudir, una vez más, a la ayuda que le entregaba su apoyo incondicional.  
- Nee!! Yossie!! Yooossiiie!  
- Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó apareciendo delante de ella y encendiendo la luz del cuarto – es que no puedes dormir otra vez?  
- Gomen ne Yossie... pero es que la lluvia no me ha dejado dormir y tengo mucho miedo! –contesto acurrucada en la cama  
- Vamos que no tienes 11 años! –Le reprochó sentándose a su lado- tienes que acostumbrarte, porque no estaré por siempre a tu lado para acompañarte los días de lluvia...nee?  
- Pero... quédate un poco más, si? No creo que Takitty se vaya a enojar mucho... no?  
- Siendo la 4 vez en la semana creo que sí...-Aseguró Yossie, pero luego de ver el rostro de la joven, agregó- pero ahí me las arreglaré con ella...

- Lo harías?... por mí???  
- Si pequeña... a ver... qué quieres que haga? Que te lea un cuento o te cante canciones de cuna? – le propuso con un tono de burla  
- No seas pesada! No tengo 11 años! –Dijo la joven sonrojada

- Ves??? – Yossie rió triunfante- quieres que me quede si o no??

- Es mejor que intente dormir por mi misma –Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la pared para no verla- Puedes irte!

-Ok! Como quieras –Dijo Yossie acercándose a la puerta lista para apagar el interruptor- Dulces sueños Milagro... 

- Qué paso? –Dijo Ai-chun desde la cama mirando fijamente a Yossie- Otra vez Kusumi?  
-Oh Vamos! –Dijo Yossie sacándose la bata y recostándose en la cama – _Kusumi_ –la imitó- Koha es una niña...  
-No es una niña! –le replicó Takitty- esta bastante grande como para que le vayas a cantar canciones de cuna a su cama! Sabes Dios que haces con ella...!  
- Más cuidado! –la miró un tanto enojada- Yo no le hago nada... es como mi hermana, acaso no entiendes???  
- No! –dijo levantándose bruscamente- es que a veces hasta pienso que la prefieres a ella más que a mi!  
- Sabes?? –dijo también levantándose- Tus celos terminarán por matarte!  
- Me voy donde Risa!  
- Esta bien! –dijo más enojada- Pues yo me voy con Koharu!... 

- No sientes unos gritos? –Le despertó – Eririn... los oyes??  
- Qué gritos... estaba durmiendo... – le contesto media dormida  
- Eri!! Es Takitty y Yossie peleando otra vez... vamos... antes de que se maten...  
Se oyó un ruido en la puerta y luego una voz se escuchó en la habitación  
- No hace falta... ya estoy acá...

-Takitty! Qué paso?? –le dijo Risa prendiendo la luz del velador- ven, siéntate.  
- Gracias Risa... –Dijo mirando a Eririn que intenta zafarse de las sabanas para poder sentarse – Esa _Kusumi _   
-No le digas así...  
- Tu también??!! - le miró furiosa  
- Takitty, Basta! Esto es mucho! Tienes celos de una niña de 15 años!  
- Es que precisamente ese es el problema!! –se levanto Takitty para ir directamente a la ventana- es que todos creen que es una niña!  
- y qué se supone que es, a ver?-dijo Eririn frotándose los ojos  
- que no se dan cuenta de que las hormonas se le han subido hasta por las orejas??? –Dijo Takitty volteando bruscamente para ver a sus equivocadas amigas – ella me quiere quitar a MI Yossie – Dijo marcando cada palabra- Y si Yossie sigue creyendo que la ve como hermana mayor, terminará en su juego...  
- Es que estas realizando una verdadera conspiración contra Koha!!! –Dijo Risa realmente sorprendida por la actitud que estaba adaptando su amiga y compañera de generación- Además... –Dijo con un tono más bajo- tú te lo buscaste...  
- Que yo me lo qué?????!!!!! – se precipitó

- Es cierto... tu nunca tomas en cuenta a Yossie...  
- Tu te callas! – le ordenó a la chica que aún seguía en la cama  
- por qué?- dijo Eri – te duele la verdad?? – Takitty la miro desafiante y Eri se levantó de la cama- Si te contara las veces que Yossie ha tratado de separarse de ti... Takitty... tu misma la estas descuidando... el echo de que tengas mucho trabajo no implica que la tengas que suspender por un rato de tu vida... y en esos momentos es cuando aparece Koha... de verdad ella si que la ha sabido hacer de oro... mira Takitty... –dijo ya finalmente abriendo la puerta- te juro que si Yossie te deja uno de estos días... yo misma haré lo posible porque te olvide de cualquier forma! – dijo cortando el ambiente con un fuerte portazo. 

- Estás despierta aún?  
- Escuche todo... lo siento... de verdad... no es mi int...  
- No te culpo... no tienes nada que ver en toda esta discusión...

- Escuche mi nombre más de 3 veces, Yossie...  
- Fueron 4, cariño...-dijo prendiendo el interruptor... y Koha pudo divisar lo hinchados y rojos que estabas sus ojos...  
- Estuviste... llorando...  
- Tierra... polvito de la calle...- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada- es que acaso nunca encontraré a alguien para mí?? Siempre es lo mismo... primero Maki... luego Miki... ahora Ai... qué hago mal???  
- Amarlas...  
- qué dices?? – la miró perpleja... nunca la había escuchado tan seria... a caso su niña estaba creciendo?? Su pequeña Koharu ya no era una niña??- Koharu... tu... nunca has sentido nada por nadie?  
-Claro... todos sentimos algo especial por alguien, no? – Había madurado, sí... pero su ternura aún persistía...-Lástima que mi amor no es correspondido...

- Oh! Por qué dices eso, pequeña? –dijo desordenándole el pelo... como hacen los hermanos...- Como sabes si ese amor te corresponde o no!?  
- Porque es imposible que tu me logres amar alguna vez...

-... escuché bien??...-dijo Takitty un tanto impresionada- o sea YO soy la mala de la película, no??

- Takitty...creo que... le encuentro la razón...  
- Ah no! –Dijo Takitty perdiendo los estribos- es que tu también me vas a criticar??  
- Más que eso... te advierto Takitty... soy tu amiga y creo que ya es hora de que en vez de echarle la culpa a Koha... vayas mirando más a tu alrededor, que toda la culpa... no es de Koha precisamente... escucha con atención...


	2. Chapter 2

- Koha...- empezó a decir Yossie  
- Se puede?? –de repente Eririn entró a la habitación, sintiendo que había interrumpido algo- yo...  
- Pasa, siéntate –se apresuró en decir Koha, levantándose rápidamente de la cama, haciendo que Yossie quedara con una gran duda...  
- Algo pasa acá –Eri miró con extrañeza a Yossie, luego a Koha y finalmente posó su mirada a Yossie, haciéndola sentir incómoda  
- Yo... –dijo Yossie mirando a Koharu-... hablaba con mi querida Koharu... –se levanto para luego sorprender a la más pequeña con un inesperado abrazo- hablábamos sobre la interesante salida que tendremos mañana –añadió para que luego Koharu se sonrojara y se preocupara por lo que estaba pasando... 

- Eso no es cierto!!!!!! –Dijo Takitty alterándose más de lo que ya estaba- por qué mientes??!!  
- No lo hago – Dijo Risa ya incómoda por la actitud que estaba tomando Takitty- es cierto... Pareciese que Aya dejó a Miki por la simple razón de que Yossie le llama la atención más de lo habitual...

- Pero esto es el colmo!!...-dijo Takitty tomándose la cabeza con sus manos, ya temblando de la impotencia que sentía... y más que impotencia... asco- cómo me pude meter con Yossie a sabiendas de que era la más solicitada por todo el Hello Project!  
-Cuidado Takitty... eso te puede costar caro!  
- Y qué más me da?! Si hasta le falta meterse con Tsunku para hacer el Broche de oro!  
- Qué pasa con Tsunku?  
Una visita inesperada a la habitación hizo que Takitty y Risa dejaran la conversación para otro día. 

-... Cómo dices?? –Eri se sorprendió... ahora con Koharu???... no era posible... es que ella no se daba cuenta de que...- cómo tengo que traducir eso??  
- Tradúcelo como quieras...aunque... una imagen vale más de mil palabras... y más si es en vivo y en directo – dijo seductoramente la mayor, tomando el rostro de Koharu para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

- Qué... qué haces aquí... Miki? – Balbuceó Takitty mirando desesperadamente a Risa tratando de que la ayudara en algo, cosa que no consigo, pues Risa esbozó una gran sonrisa y con un ademán le indicó a Miki que se sentara a su lado  
- Pues... yo vine a hablar con ustedes... necesito sus consejos...  
- Si? –dijo Risa con cara de interesarle el tema... aunque ya lo sabía- qué es lo que tienes que decir, querida?  
- Pues...  
- Si tienes algún problema, por qué no lo consultas con mi _querida_ Yossie

- No me hables de ella...  
En ese instante Risa supo que un movimiento contra Yossie se estaba a punto de formalizar.


	3. Chapter 3

- Yossie... –susurró Koharu ya más que sonrojada con la mirada perdida en la nada- yo...  
- Eri – le cortó a la menor- si no te importa...  
Es que Yossie iba a llegar tan lejos de quedarse a solas con Koharu?? Era capaz de eso???  
- Claro que me importa –Le atajó suspicaz- Qué es lo que pretendes? Takitty esta enrabiada en mi habitación todo porque te escapaste con Koharu!  
- Pausa! –le bromeó la mayor- que quede en claro que Ai se lo buscó, además –posó su mirada en la pequeña que tenía al lado, que de pequeña sólo lo tenía en edad- Yo y Koha tenemos temas que hablar, nada más... no pienses mal querida... es muy pequeña para que conozca el cielo aún  
Esto último hizo estremecer por completo a Koharu, tanto que Yossie lo sintió y añadió:  
- Para eso falta mucho, no te preocupes – Dándole finalmente un beso en la mejilla

-Etto... esperen chicas... calma, calma...-Dijo Risa un poco nerviosa- por... porque esa actitud Mikitty...?  
- Yoshizawa! –Dijo con un tono bastante irritado- esa arpía ya no sabe que hacer con tal de salir ganando todo!  
- Pues que ha hecho...?? –se adelantó Gaki para no seguir escuchando los insultos  
- AYA! Me robó a Aya! MI Aya!... –Dijo irritada la mayor- Claro, mi primor quedó prendada de la rubia, no??? –se alteró recordando que la peliteñida había estado en su casa hace no más de 3 días- su última visita a mi casa fue la que terminó con mi relación... pero es que la veo y la mato!  
- Creo que tenemos las pruebas suficientes para comprobar que Hitomi no es más que una p...!  
- Cállate! –le ordenó la menor- ya basta... si quieren conspirar contra Yossie, no cuenten conmigo –encaminándose hacia la puerta para salir de ahí, añadió- buenas noches, dormiré en donde esté Kamei 

- Bueno... yo... es mejor que me vaya, no? –Dijo Kamei parándose torpemente- iré a ver que pasa en...  
- Hola! –apareció Risa con una gran sonrisa- que tal? –pero en cuanto vio la escena de Yossie con Koharu, se le esfumó la sonrisa- que es lo que pasa?  
- Nada... sólo que estaba hablando de algo importante con las chicas –se aclaró Yossie- tengo que celebrar mi quiebre con Ai...y he programado una salida con ustedes, no Eririn? –una vez más, Yossie anunciaba eventos que jamás había propuesto, y ya los daba por dados.  
Eri sólo asintió y miró a Risa con complicidad.  
- Yo... no sé si pueda ir...-dijo Koharu- es que... se suponía que mañana Sayumi y yo iríamos de compras...  
- Sayumi? –le cuestionó Yossie- por qué con Sayumi?? –En su voz había un dejo de celos que inquietaba a Koharu, pero por otra parte, la hacía sentir importante para la mayor- es acaso que no te gusta estar conmigo?  
"Claro que no! –pensó Koha- pero es que...-Sayumi planeó una tarde entera ella porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle...no podía dejarla plantada!"  
- Entiendo –Dijo Yossie después de minutos de silencio- podrías dejarlo para otro día, no? –propuso con una sonrisa forzada- ahora, a dormir... –luego miró a las otras dos chicas- ustedes vendrán también?  
- Pues... –Comenzó Eririn mirando a Risa para que ella le respondiera  
- Claro! Si no les molesta- dijo efusivamente- no les importará que durmamos aquí, verdad?  
- No, para nada –Contestó la Mayor- siempre y cuando me dejen dormir con Koharu  
Esto último estremeció de pies a cabeza a la chica nombrada. 


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente Koharu despertó al lado de Yossie, ésta la abrazaba tan fuerte que no supo cómo logró respirar toda la noche. Unos minutos después Yossie abría lentamente sus ojos y vio ke Koharu miraba fijamente alguna parte de su cuello.

- Qué pasa?- le preguntó la mayor pensando de que lo que había echo anoche la tenía apesumbrada- te sientes bien?

- Claro... –dijo saliendo su ensimismamiento- muy bien...  
- Koharu... de verdad si crees que lo de anoche...  
- No... no... está bien... creo que salir no me hará mal –le dijo mirándola a los ojos con su típica sonrisa- vamos que aún es temprano y podemos dar una vuelta por el hotel, te parece?

- Eres peor que yo, pequeña –le reprimió burlonamente mientras se disponía a levantarse 

Una vez vestidas, emprendieron el camino por el pasillo al comedor. Cuando pasaron por la habitación 209, a Koharu le dio vuelta el corazón y se acordó de Sayumi. Miró a su compañera, que parecía distraída observando cada detalle del hotel.

- Yossie...

- que pasa pequeña? – dijo aún distrída  
- tengo que hablar con Sayumi...  
-...- Yossie la miró- es muy temprano, pequeña –le dijo negativamente- no querrás despertarla, o si?

- Tienes razón – y miró el piso con decepción- le hablaré más tarde...

Cuando llegaron al comedor, sólo se hallaba Rika conversando alegremente con Nacchi, y a su lado, una aburrida Maki que miraba su taza de Café con mala gana, en cuanto vio a Yossie entrar se levanto y le pidió permiso a las chicas, que concentradas en su conversación solo asintieron sin mirarla. Maki se acerco a Yossie y Koharu y en seguido le planteó a la mayor:   
- Otra más?  
- Basta Maki – le dijo mirando todas las delicias que habían dispuesto para los clientes en una extensa mesa- si te duele que te haya dejado, puedes llorar en los brazos de Kei  
Esto hizo que Maki se asustara, como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto y luego miro de reojo a la pequeña  
- Intenta servírtela con más disimulo que tus últimos intentos fueron un fracaso  
- Acaso te sientes identificada con alguno de esos intentos? –le sonrió burlonamente escogiendo un Monteblanc y sirviéndose café- o es que aún te crees un intento pendiente?  
Maki la miró cruelmente y se marchó indignada del comedor.  
- Qué pasa pequeña, no vas a comer? –le preguntó Yossie a Koharu que se sentaba frente a ella sólo con una taza de té  
- He perdido el apetito – le dijo mirando el asiento que antes había ocupado Maki  
- No te debes preocupar por lo que pasó –le dijo indiferente tomando un sorbo de café- Maki está más que dolida por lo que pasó hace un tiempo... tú sabes... –la menor sólo asintió- además... ya tuve suficiente con lo que pasó ayer... y tenemos un ensayo en 3 horas más y desearía no hablar más del tema...  
- Lo siento...- Koharu se levantó y fue a tomar algo de la mesa... necesitaba pensar en lo que le tendría que decir a Sayumi, que después de 2 semanas de planificar esa gran salida, ésta se tenía a cancelar.

- Te noto nerviosa –le comentó Yossie a Koharu después de que depositaba un enorme pedazo de pie de limón en su boca- Te inquieta hablar con Sayumi?

- La verdad –dijo Koharu terminando con su pie- es que... no se qué decirle...  
- Pues que prefieres salir conmigo antes que con ella  
- Ese no es el caso – le reprimió con una voz que Yossie no conocía- es que sé lo mucho que se enfadará conmigo... y sé lo mucho que nos costó encontrar un día exacto para salir de compras...  
- En ese caso... creo que nuestra salida podría esperar –le dijo con un tono apesumbrado  
- Es que también quiero salir contigo!  
- Pero Sayumi me ganó!

- No lo creo – le dijo en voz baja- yo... iré arriba hablar con Sayumi...  
- Te acompaño – dijo tomando un último sorbo de té- necesito acomodar mis cosas en tu habitación... no pienso dormir con Takahashi nunca más!

Al llegar a la habitación 209, Koharu miró nerviosamente a Yossie, que se preparaba para seguir caminando a la 213 y vio como ésta le decía "Ganbare" con los labios y con un puño levantado, acto seguido, quedó mirando la puerta y cuando se disponía a abrir oyó unos ruidos a través de esta que hizo que a la pequeña se le fuera el alma a los pies.


	5. Chapter 5

- Que escuchaste unos ruidos? – le Preguntó la Mayor luego de que Koharu cruzara apresuradamente la habitación de Yossie y le comunicara lo que había oído- es mejor que vaya para allá- la pequeña solo asintió y la siguió camino a la 209  
Cuando Yossie abrió la puerta vio una escena tan inesperada que empujó a Koharu hacia fuera y cerró la puerta impidiendo que ésta entrara, quedando Yossie en la habitación con cara de asco y sorpresa frente a la situación.  
- Me puedes decir QUÉ estas haciendo? – Le reprimió Yossie a la que estaba encima de Sayumi, ambas desnudas arriba de la cama – Dúchense, vístanse y bajen al comedor inmediatamente! – luego de esas órdenes se marcho con cara de indignación y tras cerrar la puerta vio a una impactada Koharu que miraba fijamente la puerta como si quisiera ver a través de ella inútilmente.  
- Koharu...  
- A qué hora salimos? 

La vuelta por la mañana se había cancelado por lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Así que Yossie terminó de transferir todas sus cosas a la habitación de Koharu y, con ella, bajó al comedor para encontrarse con Sayumi y su acompañante.

- Koharu... –empezó Sayumi, pero Koharu sólo miró para otra parte, haciendo que no la escuchaba- Koha...  
- Sayumi, deja de balbucear, quieres? –le reprimió la líder- y ahora me explicarás, Miki, qué estabas haciendo con Sayumi?  
- No soy de tu propiedad! –le dijo Miki con voz pesada- a la única que le debemos una explicación es a Koharu –luego desvió su mirada a ésta última- Koharu... nosotras... hoy fui a la habitación de Sayumi para hablar con ella y... pues... luego...- pero cada palabra atropellada que decía Miki, era un martirio para la menor cosa que no siguió oyendo y miró con odio a Sayumi  
- Es que no te das cuenta qué día es hoy??? – le regaño- Sábado... SA-BA-DO!... Iríamos de compras! –Koharu hizo una pausa y miró a Miki con cierto asco y volvió su vista a Sayumi- me ibas a decir algo importante, recuerdas?

Y como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría a ésta última, miró aterrorizada a la menor

- Yo... lo siento Koharu... ya no te lo puedo decir...  
Y como si el diablo hubiera poseído a Koharu, tomó la mano de Yossie y salió enfurecida hacia fuera: al fin y al cabo... no se había suspendido del todo la salida por la mañana. 

- Es increíble... y pensar que te iba a dejar plantada para salir con... _esa- _Yossie notócierta tristeza en su voz- Lo siento Yossie!... aún podemos salir?  
- Estás en condiciones?  
- Claro... necesito tomar aire fresco...-dijo sentándose en una banca del gran jardín del hotel- Hokkaido es un lindo lugar... pero muy frío...  
- Podemos volver adentro si tienes frío  
- Ni de broma – se apresuró en decir la pequeña- no sé que voy a hacer en el ensayo... no soportaría bailar de nuevo con ella entera de rosa- tras ese comentario, Yossie rió haciendo que Koharu se sonrojara  
- Ay... mi estómago –dijo después de apagar su carcajada- tienes que tener valor, pequeña... No vas a estar enojada con Sayumi toda la vida, no?  
- Y cómo tu con Maki?  
- Ah... eso es diferente... Ella me habla a mi, siendo que yo la engañé a ella...- Yossie notó que Koharu la miraba sorprendida... y es que Yossie hablaba con suma naturalidad sobre temas tan profundos...- Pero bueno... ya verás como todo se arregla... es mejor que subamos a cambiarnos y ensayemos un poco en la habitación para estar en forma para el ensayo general, te parece?  
A Koharu le sorprendía la vitalidad que surgía de Yossie todo el tiempo, así que sin vacilar se levantó enérgicamente y corrió con todas sus fuerzas después de escuchar un coqueto " Si te alcanzo, te devoraré" de los labios de Yossie... en todo caso... estaba pensando seriamente en aminorar el paso.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo que se suponía que era la sala de ensayos, no era más que una habitación diminuta con un solo espejo, que estaba ubicada atrás del escenario en donde se iban a presentar esa noche en Hokkaido. En lugar era tan reducido que las prácticas se hacían por grupos y en realidad agradecieron haber practicado un día antes de su venida a la fría ciudad.  
Los ensayos en sí se habían vuelto aburridos: los mismos pasos, las mismas quejas, las mismas miradas asesinas de líder a miembro y de miembro a líder. Pero lo que hacía cambiar el ambiente era el fragancia con olor a "nosotras nos amamos y ustedes no" que desprendían Yossie y Koharu al estar juntas cada vez que podían durante el ensayo.  
- Lo estás haciendo bien –le felicitaba Yossie a su pequeña Koharu- sólo tienen que mostrarte más segura, si no lo haces te verás fea en el escenario –y le alborotó el pelo y le regaló una sonrisa.

- Si! –le contestó Koharu- Pondré todo mi esfuerzo!  
Y en un rincón se encontraba una encolerizada Ai mirándolas furiosamente, mientras a su lado Miki descansaba los ojos y le habla en un tono amenazante  
- Basta Taka, es que ya me estas cansando con el temita ese  
- Tu más que nadie debes de callarte! –le reprimió furiosa la menor- Tú que fuiste descubierta con Sayumi, es que no te das cuenta que empeoras las cosas?? Así jamás volveré con Yossie!  
- Y quién dice que quiero que vuelvas con ella?  
Takahashi miró a Miki con incredulidad como si no quisiera dar crédito a lo que escuchó. De repente la invadió un sentimiento de confusión y engaño, y sobre todo... asco. Ya no por Yossie, sino por Fujimoto... quien la había incitado a que se unieran y formaran un "conspiración" contra la MoonLight.

- Creo que no te oí bien...

- Me has oído perfectamente, Takahashi –y luego miró por la ventana- deberías haberlo supo...  
Se detuvo y ahogó un grito. Luego sintió que alguien se pegaba a ella: era Yossie que intentaba mirar por la diminuta ventana y que al ver qué era lo que había visto Miki, soltó un débil "No puede ser" y salió corriendo hacia la puerta para recibir a la visita. Sí, era una visita... tan inesperada que dejó mudas a todas. 

-AYA!!!!!! – le fulminó Yossie al entrar Matsuura y la abrazó como si hacía años que no la hubiera visto... y en realidad... hace solo 3 noches la había recorrido de pies a cabeza – cómo estás?...  
- Yossie... podemos hablar?  
-... yo... – miró a las demás, evitando ver el rostro de la pequeña y saboreando el rostro de dolor que exponía Fujimoto – está bien, vamos a fuera.  
Una vez afuera, Aya no aguantó las ganas y la besó desesperadamente en los labios. Yossie se sorprendió maldiciendo por lo bajo el por qué no podía esperarse su querida Aya. Pero ya era tarde, echó una mirada a la ventana y vio el rostro decepcionado de su pequeña Koharu.


	7. Chapter 7

- Aya... qué... qué pasa? –balbuceó Yossie después de que Aya se despegara lentamente- Por qué estás aquí?  
- Oh!... –Aya bajo la vista- pensé que te agradaría verme  
- Cla...claro que me agrada!... Sólo que... fue tan repentino –y volvió a echarle una mirada nerviosa a la ventana, donde estaban todas las chicas viendo aquella escena... pero Koharu no estaba allí- Aya, me permites?

- A dónde vas?- le cuestionó al ver que daba media vuelta para regresar- necesito hablar contigo!  
- Más tarde!! – le contesto corriendo a hacia la sala de ensayos- "Ahora necesito saber a donde diablos se metió Koharu" 

Cuando abrió la puerta todas estaban en la ventana y ahora miraban a Yossie sorprendidas  
- Nunca nos dijiste que salías con Aya – Le comentó Kamei, con cierto resentimiento en su voz- que pretendes?  
- Que pretendo con qué? – le cuestionó la recién llegada  
- Koharu! – Le espetó Sayumi- se ha puesto muy triste  
- Con qué dignidad hablas de Koharu? – le dijo bruscamente la líder- donde ha ido?  
- Al baño   
- Risa! –le regañó Miki  
- Qué?? –contestó- Es mejor que vayas a verla antes que haga algo tonto. 

Dicho eso, Yossie corrió hacia el baño, pasando por el escenario y, cruzando las butacas de platea, se dispuso a correr por los pasillos hasta ir al baño. Es que Koharu había corrido tanto? No... Fue Yossie, que con los nervios, tomó el camino más largo... "como si el lobo fuera Koharu..." se sonrió irónicamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Giró la manilla y encontró a una triste Koharu que se miraba en el espejo, al sentir la puerta, se secó las lagrimas con la manga y forzó una sonrisa a la que había entrado.  
- Lo siento...  
- No, no...-le dijo la pequeña- es que... creí...  
- No creas nada...- Yossie trató de acercarse, pero algo se lo impedía- Fue un error no habértelo dicho... pero seré sincera...

Sorprendentemente fue Koharu la que se movió hacia la mayor, la miró fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa le susurró _Te escucho_

De verdad no sabía como empezar... por donde tenía que comenzar? Se lo debía de decir todo de una sola vez o con detalles?  
- Mira Koharu... –le tomó las manos y siguió- Yo y Aya estábamos de novias –sintió como Koharu se encogía- pero... ya no siento lo que sentía hace unos meses... sabes por qué? –la otra negó con la cabeza- es que conocí a alguien... pero el problema es que... ella es menor que yo... –y le regaló una sonrisa- mucho menor  
- ...menor?  
-...- Yossie se acercó a su oído y le susurró- nos llevamos por 7 años  
A Koharu se le encogió el estomago y quedo petrificada mirando la puerta del baño, "Escuché bien??"  
- Podemos salir hoy, verdad?? –le preguntó la Líder con voz varonil

Cómo podía decirle que no a ella?? Cómo ahora que por fin le ganaba en algo a Fujimoto??


	8. Chapter 8

Las chicas volvieron a la sala de ensayos, en ese momento Fujimoto regañaba a Aika y Risa le defendía con uñas y dientes.  
- Es que no escuchas las órdenes?? Si te dicen que avances a la izquierda, es a la izquierda!!!  
- No seas injusta! Esta recién empezando!  
- Ni siquiera en mis comienzos me equivocaba de dirección!  
- No! Porque en tus comienzos solo tenías que moverle la cola a Tsunku!

Hubo un silencio inquietante, Risa le sostenía la mirada a Miki, sin creer lo que había dicho hace unos instantes. Miki se mordió el labio y le echó una mirada asesina a la nueva, luego tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la sala empujando a Koharu para poder salir.  
- Yo no quería...  
- No, Risa – se le acercó la Líder y posó una mano en su hombro, esbozando una sonrisa – bien hecho querida, ni yo le saco eso – y le guiñó un ojo 

Después de unos minutos, ya todas exhaustas, Yossie revisó la lista de los temas que habían ensayado y se estremeció al ver cuál era la que seguía.  
- Koha, cariño...  
- Dime!  
- Es tu turno...  
- ya bailé la Balalaika...  
- No.. no es precisamente Balalaika... –y miró a Sayumi- es el turno de las Pinku...  
-...- Koharu miró de reojo a la Pinku mayor- número 6 del disco 7... –y se marchó a su posición, mientras las demás conversaban en un lado de la sala 

Yossie siguió las indicaciones aunque estaba escrito ya en la hoja y luego de escuchar la "conversación" que emitía la radio, vió que Sayumi no se inmutaba de la situación y Koharu esperaba a que terminara la parte del diálogo de la canción, cosa que no terminó ya que paró en seco.  
-eh?...  
- Michishige! 

Todas dieron un brinco y Sayumi miró con espanto a la Líder que había vociferado su nombre

- sí... Yossie?  
- Sí qué?- y se levantó de golpe- qué? Quieres que me vista de rosado y cante tus partes también?  
Y como si fuera mentira, estallaron las carcajadas por toda la sala, cosa que a Yossie no le hizo gracia y miraba perpleja a todas y se fijo que Sayumi la miraba apenada  
- Basta ya! –y las carcajadas pararon de golpe- qué están haciendo?

Era Tsunku, estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirando la escena con bastante enojo  
- Chicas, tienen 4 horas, nada más- y les dedicó un mirada a cada una – y tú –se dirigió a la Líder- qué estas haciendo? Las mande a ensayar, no a reírse... dónde está Fujimoto?  
- No soy una máquina, si pregunta con pausas estará mejor, no? –le dijo seriamente Yossie pero manteniendo su educación- creo que les divierte que regañe a Michishige por no querer ensayar con Koharu y no sé dónde se ha metido Fujimoto- le contestó arrastrando las palabras  
-Muy bien... –dijo Tsunku juntando sus palamas y acercándose al grupo de chicas- Escuché lo que dijiste de Sayumi...-hizo una pausa incómoda y prosiguió- no estaría mal que bailaras en su lugar

Yossie miró al productor y como sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado sonrió con ironía y se dirigió a Koharu con tono meloso  
- _... Yoshizawa teki ni wa, Konna ni ookina basho de gusun gusun...  
_A lo que Koharu respondió divertida  
- ..._Yoshipinku ganbatte!  
_

Las carcajadas estallaron una vez más pero a Sayumi no le hacía ni la mínima gracia, mirando así, con profundo odio a la Mayor  
- Bien –dijo Tsunku quién no había reído pero si se le había dibujado una gran sonrisa- de verdad que no estaría mal, no Yoshipinku?  
-espere, espere...-dijo Yossie saliendo de la broma- No romperé mi status... ya tuve suficiente con Sakura Gumi... usted muy bien sabe que hubiera estado mejor en el Otome... y no precisamente por Fujimoto. 

Otra vez el silencio inundó la sala y Tsunku miró con cansancio a las demás  
- Sólo quería cambiarte un poco...  
- No lo logró.  
- Lo sé...  
- Y no lo hará ahora  
- Está bien  
Dicho esto Tsunku se marchó y el ambiente se tensó  
- Creo que deberíamos seguir ensayando –propuso Takahashi... ya había procesado mucha información y las demás también... sobre todo Aika, que no tenía nada que ver...

- Sayumi, es mejor que tomes posición –le susurró inocentemente Aika mientras la otra la miraba con cierto recelo y se levantaba forzosamente del piso  
- Esta bien!! – gritó enérgicamente Koharu, pese a la notable escena de recién, a su querida Yossie que se apresuró en tocar la pegajosa canción. Soredewa, tottemo taisetsu na 

_omoide no debyuu ikkyoku  
"Reinboo Pinku"  
Kokoro wo komete   
utaima pinku!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Después del ensayo, todas se dirigieron al hotel en grupos. Yossie y Koharu conversaban animadamente por los pasillos para cambiarse de ropa y bajar a cenar, cuando en eso Risa y Eri se les acercaron para comunicarles que desgraciadamente no podían acompañarlas para la salida de la tarde.  
- Está bien –respondía Yossie- para otra vez será, caramelitos.

Risa y Eri se sonrojaron y se miraron entre ellas con miradas cómplices mientras Koharu miraba con cierta molestia a la mayor.  
- No te preocupes –le susurró Yossie en el oído al ver su expresión- tú, a diferencia de ellas, pasarás una linda velada – y la menor la miró asustada.

Cuando bajaron a cenar (ya era de noche y su almuerzo lo remplazaron por comida rápida, ya que toda la tarde estubieron en la sala de ensayos) las mesas estaban ocupadas por algunos empresarios y las predecibles Maki, Rika y Nacchi, quienes sólo acompañaban a las Morning para presentar su nueva unit... claro... ahora Yossie entendía el por qué de la llegada de Aya... es que a Tsunku se le ocurre agregar integrantes a última hora... DEF DIVA iba a volver y Aya no se lo mencionó "_- Oh!... –Aya bajo la vista- pensé que te agradaría verme" _

- Yossiee!!  
- eh? – una vocecilla la sacó de sus pensamientos- Aya... –Yossie sintió como Koharu se apegaba más a ella y le apretaba el brazo con ambas manos, como si Aya se la fuera a arrebatar

- Hola! –saludó alegremente la solista- como están?

- Hola Ayaya...-Hitomi miró con nerviosismo a su pequeña y vio que se relajaba al ver la reacción de Matsuura-... bien... bien... estamos bien, y tu?  
- mmm... – Aya se estiró y bostezó con pereza- estoy muy cansada... no sabes hace cuando que cantaba con las chicas –y apuntó sobre su hombro a las DEF DIVA- además... –y se acercó a las chicas susurrándoles- cada vez están más latosas 

Koharu rió soltando a Yossie para taparse la boca y agarrarse la barriga y Yossie le sonrió a su ex satisfactoriamente  
- Me la prestas?- Ayaya le preguntó de repente a la pequeña tomando a Yossie del hombro y Koharu dejando de reír miró con autoridad a la líder, asintiendo después se alejó de las chicas juntándose con Reina y Aika.

-Qué sucede? –le preguntó la Mayor  
- Nada... –miró a Koharu quién conversaba animadamente con las chicas- sólo que... me alegra que hayas escogido a ella...  
- Lo dices por Takitty?  
- Pensé que nunca la llamarías así –cuando vió la expresión de confusión en Yossie se apresuró en decir- Lo escuché todo... anoche llegué al hotel y escuché la pelea que matuvieron mientras que las demás salían de las habitaciones a ver qué pasaba...  
- Ni si quiera le grité!  
- Yossie... –y le sonrió como si fuera un caso perdido- no replicas como chica precisamente...  
- claro, claro...  
- Mira –y adoptó un tono serio- hiciste bien... Takitty se muere por Mikitty...  
- Miki...  
- Mikitty está enfurecida contigo... cree que la dejé por ti...  
- Acaso eso no es verdad? –le bromeó con un tono bastante provocador y varonil  
- Ay Yossie, no otra vez antes que me arrepienta de dejarte con Koharu –y ambas rieron de buena gana- No... es que... al principio fue por ti... pero después me dí cuenta de que fue por mí... ya no la soportaba más, en serio –y otra vez más rieron  
- Sabes –y echó una mirada a su pequeña que estaba aburrido hundiendo el hielo con la caña en su refresco- es mejor que vayamos a comer... mi pequeña esta aburrida y la tengo que entretener  
- Ve Mr. Moonlight... 


	10. Chapter 10

- Ya todos se han marchado...- le comentó la pequeña a Yossie- realmente no quiero subir aún  
- Aún no? –se decepcionó la mayor mirando a Koharu con cierta pena- por qué?  
- Porque sé lo que quieres hacer –y la miró divertidamente comiendo el último trozo de carne en su plato y bebiendo lo que quedaba de su refresco- además... mañana tendremos un día muy movido  
- Sí... bueno... a que hora salimos mañana?  
- Podríamos comer afuera...  
- Entonces a las 12 te quiero despierta  
- Procurare despertarme más temprano para ducharme sola – y se levanto dirigiéndose a la planta alta  
- Hey! ... no es justoo!!! – dijo la peliteñida levantándose también para alcanzarla  
- Lo siento! – dijo la pequeña sacándole la legua y corriendo por los pasillos  
- No me hagas esto!! –y la persiguió por todo el hotel haciendo que los huéspedes salieran de las habitaciones para ver por qué había tanto alboroto... 

- Deja de ser tan ruidosa! – le regañaba en susurros Yossie a Koha que estaban escondidas tras el carrito de la cena –es que te he hecho cosquillas suaves!  
- Pero es que no me gustan las cosquillas! – le codeaba la pequeña a su Líder – es mejor que volvamos a la habitación  
Kamei y Risa ya se habían vuelto a la habitación y Yossie, mientras se ponía el pijama, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día... y se acordó de Miki... dónde se había metido?  
- Buenas Noches – le deseó la pequeña que ya se preparaba para dormir  
- Sueña conmigo – y le beso la mejilla antes de acostarse en la cama de al lado... no soportaba dormir sola... tenía que dormir con alguien... pero es que Koharu ya había tenido suficiente en el día y dejó que durmiera sola.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando sintió que alguien le soplaba en la cara, abrió los ojos y vio a un arreglada Koharu que intentaba despertarla a soplidos, deseó arrebatarle un beso ya que la posición de la pequeña era perfecta pero ésta se levantó enérgicamente y le tiró una toalla por la cabeza.  
- Te dije que me ducharía temprano  
- Pero yo no! –y se levantó de mala gana- por lo menos me merezco mi besito –y la miró infantilmente  
- Después de que te laves los dientes –y le sacó la lengua 

Era su idea o el agua estaba fría?... Nop... sólo que el día estaba bastante helado... quizás no tendría que insolarse por la tarde cuando pasearía por el centro de Hokkaido... aunque por lo general... siempre estaba así de helado.  
Salió envuelta en la toalla y mientras buscaba su mejor tenida, alguien golpeaba la puerta "Creo que yo soy la única que no me levanto a las 7 de la mañana" Se puso unos jeans y una polera de por ahí y fue a abrir la puerta.   
-Quién...Miki... Miki suelta eso!... no me apuntes con eso!, MIKI!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Miki se encontraba de pie en el umbral sosteniendo con ambas manos un pistola apuntando la cabeza de la Líder quien la miraba aterrorizada  
- Miki... suelta eso!  
- Tu... tu crees que vine a mancharme las manos contigo??  
- ... eh??  
- Tú... tú me arruinaste todo!  
- Miki por favor suelta eso!!!!!!  
Takahashi la sorprendió por la espalda y la sujetaba  
- Por favor... no hagas nada...  
- Takitty...  
- Mikitty... no lo hagas...  
- El daño ya está echo...  
- Basta del melodrama! –le reprochó Yossie sin perder el temor en su voz- suelta eso Fujimoto...  
- NO!... noo... yo no saldré de aquí sin antes conseguir lo que quiero..  
- Miki basta!!! –le atrajo Takahashi tratando de sacarla de la habitación- no es su culpa!

Hubo un silencio tormentoso...el sol de a poco aparecía ante ellas y Miki seguía apuntando a Yossie  
- Qué?  
- Yossie no tiene la culpa...  
- No me digas que la vas a defender!  
- No lo hago... sólo... –hizo una pausa, sujetando a Miki aún, y cerro los ojos- Aya no te dejó por Yossie  
Miki bajó de a poco el arma y miró a Yossie con recelo  
- a ver... entonces por quién me dejo mi querida Ayaya?  
- No soy tu querida Ayaya – La solista estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados viendo la escena desde hace un rato y nadie se había dado cuenta- Miki... es que no te das cuenta??  
- De qué me tengo que dar cuenta??

- Yossie dejó de ser mi novia hace mucho tiempo...  
-... hace... mucho tiempo???  
- Antes de que saliera contigo... y créeme... no me arrepiento de a ver salido contigo... pero... lo siento... creo que todo tiene su fin... y no creas que no se nada, eh? Takitty te quiere más que yo... 

A Miki se le encogió el corazón y sintió cómo los brazos a Takahashi se separaban de su cadera rápidamente  
- Takitty? – Ai estaba realmente sonrojada y miraba con reproche a Aya quien sonreía como una madre a su hija- Ai, es cierto? – le preguntó Miki  
- Yo... Mikitty... No lo sé... yo...  
- a ver a ver... –por fin sonó la voz varonil del grupo y todas la miraron- están frente a MI habitación hablando SUS temas, así que si quieren declararse, mis queridas ex-novias, es mejor que se vayan a tomar un café allá abajo y me dejen vestir tranquila, y si ven a Koharu por ahí, le dicen que la estoy esperando acá arriba –dicho eso, cerró la puerta en la narices de Miki dejando una gran confusión. 

- Crees que esto está bien?  
- Supongo... pero... crees que nos estamos descuidando por preocuparnos por las demás?  
- Es verdad, Eririn... –y la agarró por la cintura- qué tal si bajamos a desayunar?  
- Risaa... –y la miró coquetamente- está bien... después a ensayar!  
- Ayyy! – miró por la ventana desganadamente- bueno, entonces vamos a comer! –y con una amplia sonrisa y un puño levantado en el aire se dirigió a la puerta, seguida por una calmada Eri. 

- Tok, Tok?  
- Koha! – Yossie corrió por la habitación para abrirle la puerta a su pequeña- Koharu!! Qué es todo esto!? – Koharu tenía en sus manos una bandeja con un desayuno bastante abundante, Yossie la hizo pasar sin antes darle un sorpresivo beso en sus labios haciendo que Koharu se sonrojara- vamos, que te acalambras pequeña – una vez dentro, Yossie cerró la puerta tras ella y quedó mirando a su chica- eres un verdadero milagro, eh?... ven acá – y cuando Koharu dejó la bandeja en el velador sintió los brazos de Yossie entrelazándose en su cuello, sintiendo un frío molesto en su espalda... pero algo le agradaba de aquella escena...Yossie era de ella y de nadie más.


	12. Chapter 12

Después del desayuno, todas las chicas se dirigieron a la furgoneta que las llevaría a la sala de ensayos. En la parte trasera iban las inseparables Yossie y Koha, tomadas de la mano y comentando cada cosa que veían por la ventana, mientras al otro lado de la furgoneta, Ai hablaba con Miki sobre la escena anterior  
- No has dicho palabra alguna en el desayuno... me vas a decir ahora de dónde has sacado esa arma??  
- Y tú aún crees en Santa, verdad?  
- Qué quieres decir? – le miró extrañada Takitty  
- Quiere decir que...- la mayor se volteó para disfrutar la expresión de Takitty- que NO era un arma...- y le sonrió burlonamente  
-... Estás hablando en serio??? – la miró como si estuviera realmente loca

- Claro... utilería... – y miro de reojo a su líder- pero no cayó en mi trampa...  
- Claro que no! –y Takitty miró furiosa por la ventana- yo tampoco lo haré... no cuentes conmigo  
La furgoneta paró y Takitty salió veloz para encontrarse con Yossie, quien sorprendida, sólo siguió caminando. A su vez, Mikitty miraba la escena aburridamente... la única cómplice que tenía era Sayumi... pero la Pinku era incapaz de matar una mosca... tendría que... "entrenarla". 

- Oye! – le regañó Takitty a Yossie- ya cambie! No desconfíes. En verdad lamento todo y quiero que me disculpen... de verdad  
- Cómo se que no estás tramando algo con Miki? – le inquirió la mayor – estuviste todo el tiempo con ella  
- Yossiiee... – suspiró Takitty agarrándola del brazo- realmente estoy arrepentida... Mikitty está tan desquiciada con la idea de Aya... que hasta el arma que usó era falsa  
- Novedad – y miró a Koharu que estaba callada observando la escena- Koha?  
- Asi que falsa...- Yossie le había contado todo lo que había pasado minutos antes a su pequeña- algo le pasa a Miki-sama... estoy preocupada...  
- Oh vamos, pequeña – Takitty se adelanto y se plantó en frente de ella- deberías de estar preocupada que tu enemiga esta al frente tuyo...  
- No eres mi enemiga  
-... en serio?  
- Claro... ustedes hacen una pareja hermosa –dicho esto Koharu camino rápidamente hacia Aika que caminaba sola hacia la sala de ensayos mientras a Yossie le latía el corazón con fuerza... que demonios estaba pasando???

- Oye... Yossie...- Takitty se le acercó sin mirarla – que... que le pasa?  
- No lo sé... –y la miró un rato... cuando Takitty le devolvió la mirada la mayor continuó- lo averiguaremos  
- Está bien... te ayudo – y le tomó el brazo para continuar a la Sala de ensayos. 

En toda la tarde Koharu no le dirigió la palabra a Yossie, ésta ya se estaba preocupando y siempre se le acercaba a Takitty para comentar lo que pasaba  
- No sé... anda muy rara...  
- Me gustaría hablar con ella –sugirió Takitty- pero temo empeorar las cosas  
- Creo que iré por una soda... mientras me despejo, si?  
- Ve, yo vigilo a Koha, nee? –y le besó la mejilla a la Mayor, ésta estaba dudando ya..

Camino a la maquina de bebidas, sintió unos pasos tras ella, al darse vuelta se encontró con un tipo encapuchado, este al instante le respondió.  
- eh... lo siento mucho! Pero... creo que estoy perdido...  
-... mm?? –Yossie trató de verle la cara cubierta, pero el tipo se la sacó y pudo divisar a un pelirrojo muy atractivo- Yo soy Yoshizawa Hitomi... tú... cómo te llamas?  
-Kim... Kim HeeChul. 


	13. Chapter 13

- Kim HeeChul?  
- Si... soy de Korea... soy miembro de Super Junior..  
- HeeChul!!!! – Yossie pegó un salto al recordar quién era el tipo que tenía al frente- Siii!! Recuerdo tu abanico!!  
- oh! Por qué todos me recuerdan por mi estúpido abanico?!  
- Porque es sexy!  
HeeChul se ruborizo y miró hacia un lado  
- oh... lo siento –se disculpó Yossie con una sonrisa- tu... qué haces aquí?  
- Bien... nosotros vinimos..  
- Nosotros?  
- Si... vine con los demás... Super Junior... y los DBSK también...  
- Por Dios!! – Dijo Yossie sobresaltándose- hablas en serio??  
- Claro... vinimos para el We're Alive my Asia...  
- Pero eso es en 4 meses más...  
- Hay que ensayar...-luego la miró detenidamente- tu... eres Yossie?  
- Wow, qué rapido!- le dijo burlonamente- por qué preguntas?  
- oh por Dios! – y se ruborizo nuevamente- haremos un Dúo! 

-Dónde se ha metido Yossie? – gritó Mikitty desde un extremo de la sala- Takitty???  
- Fue a buscar una soda – le respondió indiferentemente a lo que luego se susurró- pero ha tardado mucho...  
- Yo la iré a buscar!  
- Koha?  
- No tardo! 

Koha salió de la Sala y se encaminó a la Maquina de Sodas, al llegar se encontró con una Yossie boquiabierta y a un tipo desconocido hablando con ella.  
- Dúo contigo?? Si no te conozco!  
- Pero te gustaría conocerme?  
El silencio incomodo hizo que, como pocas veces, Yossie se ruborizara... luego HeeChul se le acerco y le susurró  
- dime... te gustaría?  
Yossie titubeó... estaba en shock... en años no había tenido contacto con un hombre, y menos con un desconocido... la ley de Tsunku no se lo permitia... pero esta vez sería legal... era un Dúo LEGAL.  
- Por supuesto.  
Koharu se sorpredió y empezó a retroceder a lo que luego se tradujo en una caída... había tropezado con alguien y ahora estaba boca arriba en el suelo.

- Qué fue eso? – dijo Yossie abrazando instantáneamente a HeeCHul por el susto, a lo que rápidamente se soltó  
- No... No lo sé... podemos ir a ver...  
Los dos se dirigieron a lugar del ruido, doblar por el pasillo, y se encontraron con una Koha casi inconsciente y a un chico a su lado que le sujetaba la cabeza como almohada  
- KOHA!! – Yossie se arrodillo junto con su niña y le tomaba el pulso, luego vio al chico... al parecer lo había visto antes y, como si heeChul leyera su mente, la sacó de la duda  
- Qué has hecho Chunnie?!


	14. Chapter 14

- Queee?? –dijo ChangMin con esa voz inocente que siempre lo caracteriza- iba caminando y esta chica se cruzo!...  
- Koha?... Koha... despierta Koha!- Yossie trataba de volverla en sí pero la pequeña solo miraba el techo con los ojos entrecerrados  
- Dejame ver –derrepente el llamado Chunnie se arrodillo y tomó en brazos a la pequeña- hay alguna enfermería?  
Yossie lo miró perpleja y luego recordó que estaba en un lugar desconocido, alo que luego respondió  
- Lo mejor es llevarla a la Sala de ensayos.

Camino a la Sala, Heechul miraba de reojo todo el tiempo a Yossie que se ruborizaba cada vez más. Al llegar, todas las chicas miraron sorprendidas a los chicos quedando realmente prendadas.  
- Fuiste a por Sodas, Yossie! No por Koreanos! – le bromeó Niigaki- de haber sabido, me mandas a mi a comprar!  
- Guarda silencio Omame...  
- Qué le ha pasado a Koha? –se apresuró Sayumi cuando Chunnie dejaba a la pequeña en una colchoneta- qué le paso?!  
- La muy descuidada se tropezó –dijo fríamente la Mayor haciendo que todas las chicas se sorprendieran- Sayu, trata de despertarla 

Ya había descubrido el porqué Koha estaba así... había escuchado su conversación con HeeChul... qué haría ahora? Justo cuando le estaba gustando la chica... "_Ayaya siempre tiene la razón... por qué ahora fallo?_" Vió como Eri y Risa comentaban en susurros la llegada de los chicos y concluyó "_La verdad es que nunca estuvo en nuestros planes que aparecieran chicos...esa fue nuestra gran falta_" 

- Se está levantando- comunicó Sayu – Koha... Koha estás bien?  
- Ainss mi cabezaa... eh?...  
- Koha? – le miró preocupada la pinku  
- Koha?... quién es Koha?  
Todos quedaron mirando perplejos la escena  
- Díganme... qué hago aquí y quienes son?

- NO FUE MI CULPA!  
- Ah claro!! Y de quién entonces??  
- De ese chico!  
- Mikitty! Tu eres la sub-líder! Cómo es que dejaste sola a Koharu!  
- Tu te callas, Tanaka!

- La que se calla aquí eres tú Fujimoto!  
Yossie estaba realmente enfadada... cómo es que su tiranía llegaba tan lejos? Mikitty haría cualquie cosa con tal de que todo el mundo page por cosas que no han hecho  
- Yossie... esta vez no fue arte de Miki...  
- Y la defiendes, no?  
- Yossie... en serio... fue desición de Koha  
- ...Déjame confiar en ti Takitty... porque me importas, bien?... en parte también fue su culpa...  
- Koharu sólo fue a buscarte...  
- ES TU CULPA! – una desesperada Sayumi surgió en la discusión apuntando a Yossie- TU LA ENGATUSASTE!  
- No seas idiota! – le reprochó Miki por primera vez defendiendo a la Mayor- la única tonta acá fue esa niñata  
- Tampoco la trates así!

- Bueno basta... tampoco se ha muerto... – y todas miraron a la perdida Koharu – tenemos que llamar a Tsunku para que la lleven a Tokio... nos va a querer matar...  
- Perdón..  
Changmin surgió en la discusión, seguido por Heechul  
- ustedes son las Morning Musume, verdad?  
- Claro, qué creías? –le contestó atrevidamente la Sub-líder- que eramos las AKB48?  
- No seas grosera –le corrigió Takitty –sí, por qué?  
- Bueno, para llamar a los demás chicos  
- Los... demás??  
- Claro! Los Suju y Tohoshinki... es que las presentaciones en el "Asia" las hacemos con ustedes...


	15. Chapter 15

-eh?? A ver... esto parece una broma de mal gusto -se apresuró Miki con su típica expresión de no estar a gusto- Primero Koharu pierde la memoria en un accidente con un coreano en Japón y segundo ustedes vienen a ensayar con nosotras sobre el concierto "Asia" mientras nosotras estamos a un día de nuestro concierto! –tomó aire y miró suspicaz a Heechul y luego a ChangMin- que hacen aquí? Nosotras primero debemos de cumplir con NUESTRO concierto y después ensayaremos con ustedes... además... los ensayos generales son en TOKIO no en HOKKAIDO! Así que cuando nos ocupemos de nuestro asuntos del Sexy8, veremos el "Asia"... no sé con qué fin vienen acá..  
- Es que nosotros nos presentaremos un día después de ustedes...  
- EH?  
- Mikitty – le interrumpió Yossie- Super Junior y Tohoshinki vienen a presentar su nuevo CD y les toca Hokkaido... no seas tan escandalosa.  
Realmente Mikitty quedó como una verdadera ridícula y odió que fuera Yoshizawa quien le corrigiera...

- y bien... por qué no se quedan al ensayo? –propuso Yossie sosteniendo a Koharu de la mano para que no se perdiera en su "nuevo mundo"  
- Yo... –Chunnie empezó a ruborizarse y miró con delicadeza a la Mayor- los chicos deben de estar preocupados... sólo fui a buscar una barra de cereal a la maquina y dejé sin vida a esta chica  
- Sin vida? Já! La salvaste! –Yossie soltó a la menor y se acercó a Chunnie- creo que era mucha fama para ella, no? Ahora el problema es como explicar todo esto... parece mentira lo de la amnesia...

- Creo que – empezó HeeChul- que los demás deben de estar esperándonos... quizás vengamos todos a verlas después, no?  
- Cla..claro – sonrió Yossie al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa llamativo, al igual que su emisor- ya saben donde practicamos, nee? Visítenos más tarde  
-Claro... – Heechul le sostuvo la mirada a la chica y siguió- eetto... Sayonara nee  
- Sayonara!

- ehh Yoz'ah! –después de que los chicos se fueran, Takahashi se dirigió a su líder con su típico acento- me dejarás por ese?  
- De qué hablas? –Yossie se enderezó y la miro de reojo- es un chico...  
- De chico no tiene nada, Yocchan –le contestó Kamei tras suyo- es más señorita que todas nosotras juntas...  
- oh vamos... es coreano!...  
- y qué? –volvió a hablar la de la 6 generación- sabe Japonés... ya lo escuchamos, no? Además... no está nada de mal que Mr. Moonlight salga con Cinderella, no?  
- Shinderella... –susurró la "Luz de luna"- le dicen Cinderella?  
- Claro... – replicó Ai- es que no ves el diario mural?  
- Es para niñas...  
Kamei se acercó a Taka y le susurró:  
- creo que ya le encontramos novia a nuestro chico...  
- tienes algún plan?  
- no... creo que las cosas se darán por sí solas...nee?  
- neee!

-Bien chicas! –alzó la voz la líder- Sayu, Eri, Reina, Miki, Gaki y Mitsui... pueden irse ya... Takahashi y Yo terminaremos de ordenar todo...  
- Esta bien – dijo Miki con voz aburrida- cuidado con hacer cosas indebidas – y mientras sacudía a la pequeña amnésica, miraba acosadoramente a Takitty- cuidado...

Una vez fuera, Taka miró de reojo a su líder y soltó una risita  
- qué es lo tan gracioso, Ai-chun?  
- nada... solo que... hoy parecías más animada...  
- animada? Siempre lo estoy...  
- pero... hoy te ruborizaste y eso no es normal...  
- Yoshizawa Hitomi nunca se ruboriza...  
- ah no? Pues... qué me dices de Kim Heechul?  
Y repentinamente las mejillas de Yossie se tornaron rosas otra vez  
- ves? Estas colorada...  
- estupideces...- y mientras guardaba con cuidado la radio en la estantería, recordaba lo que había pasado en el día... y después de unos minutos meditando se dio cuenta que había perdido a alguien especial pero que sólo utilizaba de carnada... realmente gustaba de Koharu? Realmente quería a Takitty? Qué había de Ayaya? De verdad se había enamorado a primera vista de Heechul?... es última pregunta la perturbó e hizo que cerrara con fuerza la puerta de la estantería haciendo que Takitty botara las toallas del susto por el ruido provocado  
- Qué pasa?  
- Nada...  
- Nada...?  
Pero Takitty no pudo continuar... tocaron la puerta, así que Takitty fue a abrir. Cuando vio a las visitas ahogó un grito haciendo que Yossie volteara...  
- Tohoshinki???!!!


	16. Chapter 16

- Tohoshinki?  
- Sii -respondió Changmin al mismo tiempo que empujaba a los otros para que pasaran- creo que llegamos tarde...  
- si es que... no desocupamos luego –contestó Yossie un poco distraída- realmente vinieron todos??  
- Así es... bueno... este de acá es JaeJoong alias Hero, este es U-know Yunho, Micky YooChun y este es Xiah JunSu... a mi ya me conoces soy Max Changmin  
- wow... –Takitty los miró detenidamente a cada uno y luego a Yossie- nunca pensé verlos asi de cerca...  
- pues ahora nos estas viendo nee XD –dijo riendo el tal JunSu- es una pena no poder verlas ensayar... pero es que recién salimos de nuestro ensayo TT  
- No se preocupen... mañana en la mañana ensayaremos de nuevo y en la noche nos presentaremos  
- Podemos venir en la mañana, no? –propuso Yunho- pero no sé si nos dejarán ir a su concierto  
- Ahhh yo quiero ir TT – reclamó Chunnie  
- Consultémoslo esta misma noche... –propuso esta vez YooChun- no creo que nos digan que no...  
- Ojalá TT  
- Creo que se está haciendo tarde... –Dijo Jae mirando por la ventana- chicas, donde alojan?   
- eh?... en un hotel muy cerca de aquí...  
- Será el mismo?...  
- qué dices? –le preguntó Yossie a JunSu  
- Es que... nosotros también alojamos en uno muy cerca de aquí... y los Super Junior igual  
Yossie miró con nerviosismo a Takitty mientras esta sonreía... acaso todo esto era una broma? Tendría que ver a su Cinderella de nuevo?... espera... dijo SU???... esto no estaba nada de bien

Al llegar al hotel se dieron cuenta de que hasta sus habitaciones estaban cerca... solo un piso de diferencia  
- El destino nos une -Dijo Chunnie tomando del brazo a Takitty, esta solo reía- creo que los Suju aun no han llegado...  
Yossie bajó la vista... acaso le importaba tanto ese chico?...  
- Yocchan!  
- eh?

- Despierta mujer... es hora de ir a dormir... mañana nos espera un día horrendo  
- Mañana nos iremos con ustedes, nee? –propuso un animado JunSu- pasaremos por ustedes.  
- Está bien! –respondió Takitty- Buenas noches  
- Hasta mañana –respondieron los otros

- Estás bien?  
- Claro que lo estoy... sólo que... hoy pasaron muchas cosas...  
- Es una pena lo de Koharu... no sé que le hará Tsunku al pobre Chunnie...  
- Nada... estando yo, nada.  
- Realmente das más miedo que Mikitty cuando te pones así...  
- Tsunku sabe muy bien que no puede defenderse contra mí... demás que ocupa a Koharu de nuevo y la hace solista como antes... sólo que sin memoria  
- Un Robot dices?  
- Algo así... ese hombre no tiene piedad...  
- Te echaré de menos Yocchan...  
- Tu vas a poder sola...  
- No sé... siento que la única persona que me apoya de verdad eres tú... las demás sólo son una pantalla...  
- Es lo que hace la fama... pero ahí tienes a Gaki, no?  
- No... Gaki ahora está comercializada con Eri... no sé si se hicieron novias por dinero o por amor...  
- Quizás las dos...  
- Quizás... pero... lo único que se es que lo que sentía por ti fue por amor...  
- Yo también... sólo que no funcionó...  
- Claro... por que de verdad te gustan los chicos, ne?  
- De que hablas?  
- Ay Yossie... a mi no me engañas... te conozco... y sé que quedaste prendada de HeeChul  
- ... no sé... –Yossie se detuvo a pensar... Takitty después de ser su novia, se conviertió en una gran amiga... una de las mejores... siempre le confía cosas a ella... pero... por qué no podía contarle nada ahora? Le daba vergüenza contar ese tipo de cosas?... no... no tenía vergüenza... así que se lo contaría igual- está bien... creo que me gusta... es que... no lo sé... tiene algo que... encanta  
- de que encanta, encanta... pero sé que te gusta algo más... pero basta... lo conociste recién hoy, nee? Ya veremos que pasa después...  
- ya veremos...

- Yossie... Yosssieee!!  
La líder sentía como la sacudían mientras abría costosamente los ojos... vio como Takitty miraba la puerta y a ella alternadamente  
- Qué pasa?  
- Son ellos! Y aún estamos en pijama!!  
- Escandalosa –y se levantó de mala gana casi empujando a su amiga- dejame abrir, vete al baño- y como si el diablo la siguiera, Takitty corrio al baño cerrando de un portazo.  
Yossie camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente, pero para su sorpresa no eran ellos, los Tohoshinki, precisamente...

- Rella...  
- Sabes mi apodo?? -  
- Ay que pena contigo...  
- Lo dices por el apodo o por tu aspecto?  
- ¬¬  
- me encantan los ositos...  
- déjame... fue un regalo de navidad...  
- puedo pasar?  
- Claro... lo siento  
- no lo sientas... además... puedes decirme como quieras...  
Una vez dentro, HeeChul se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando a la chica  
- Qué?  
- Qué de que?  
- Deja de mirarme...  
- te pongo nerviosa?  
Yossie no podía creer lo que pasaba... que era todo eso?? Un mal sueño?  
- Cómo supiste que estabamos aquí?  
- Estabamos?? Estás con alguien más?  
- Si, está en el baño.  
- mmm... bueno... ayer hablé con Yunho y me dijo que estaban aquí...  
- Por qué viniste?

- Esa es una buena pregunta – Heechul se levanto y se acercó lentamente a Yossie... casa vez estaba más cerca- Algo me pasó ayer...  
- Yo...  
- Yossie... –Heechul le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurro- Me gustas...  
Yossie estaba paralizada... no podía hacer nada... estaba atrapada... en algo que SI le gustaba... como le gustaría responderle... pero no salía palabra alguna de su boca... ni siquiera podía corresponder al abrazo ya que sus extremidades estaban inertes  
- Creo que es mejor que me vaya  
- No –por fin articuló palabra la chica- por favor... – y mágicamente pudo levantar sus brazos rodeando el cuello del otro- quédate un momento más...  
- Yossie ya se fue...  
Takitty quedó boquiabierta ante la escena maldiciéndose el por qué había salido del baño de esa forma "_eres una idiota, Ai!, ahora Yossie te odiará por el resto de tus días...!_"   
- Creo que... es mejor irme...  
- Rella... –Yossie le tomo la mano y lo miró a los ojos- Gracias...  
Heechul la besó enla frente y salió de la habitación disfrutando el último roce que le ofrecía la mano de Yossie.  
- LO SIENTOOO!!! Yossie perdóname de verdad yo...  
- Fue... tan... –Yossie se desplomó en su cama y cerró los ojos... qué era todo eso? Cómo es que había actuado asi??

- Yossie?  
- Ai... no sé qué diablos me pasa!!... Rella es tan...  
Pero golpearon de nuevo  
- Dios! Yossie ve a vestirte, yo abriré... Yossie... YOSSIEEE despierta  
- Si... Si... ya voy... 


	17. Chapter 17

Eran las 9 de la mañana y las Morning estaban tan sorprendidas de quienes las acompañaban que sus conversaciones se limitaban en susurros y cuchicheos sobre sus acompañantes, la única distraída era Yossie que hacía caso omiso a todas las palabras de su amiga  
- Te digo que Rella no es de esas personas que se enamoran fácielmente... algo te encontró...  
- Claro...  
- Es increíble que le gusta a una CHICA  
- Claro...  
- Ya me imagino las caras de los demás cuando sepan!  
- Claro...  
- Yossie, me estás escuchando?  
- Claro...  
- Yossie ¬¬  
- Claro...  
- YOSSIE!  
- QUE??  
- No me estás escuchando!!!  
- Si lo estoy!... bien, ya llegamos, bájate ya..  
- Está bien ¬¬ ya me bajo...

Una vez en la sala de ensayos, las morning se inquietaron por la insistente presencia de los chicos, Yossie no tomaba nada en cuenta... así que como buena líder se dispuso a dar órdenes y a ensayar  
- Bien, estamos a pocas horas de concierto... ensayaremos de la primera a la última, estén atentas  
- Yocchan...  
- dime Renna  
- no quiero sonar grosera pero... – se acercó y le susurró a la líder- ellos se quedarán ahí?  
- Claro... no tiene nada de malo, o si?  
- No, claro que no...  
- Empecemos de una vez –bramó Mikitty- no tengo todo el día...

- Hey... YooChun...  
- qué pasa?  
- Takitty posee una linda voz...  
- pues sí... pero me gusta más la de la gruñona  
- hahaha xDD ay no me hagas reir tonito  
- qué tal Yossie?  
- Es más grave... me gusta pero para el estilo de las morning no encaja mucho... son más chillonas xD  
- Junsuu xDDD  
- qué te parece esa de ahí?  
- Canta horrible xx  
- Cierto? XD pero tiene pinta cute xD  
- Se supone XDD

- Baila muy bien...  
- Es como tú... Baila bien y su tono es grave... te sientes identificado Yunnie? -  
- Cállate ¬¬  
- Vamos... te estoy elogiando...  
- se me hace que estás celoso  
- por qué habría de estarlo?  
- Porque me quieres, no?  
- Podría ser...  
- cómo que podría???  
- Convénceme...  
- Me iré con Yossie a una isla desierta a ver si te gusta ¬¬  
- Me converciste ¬¬

Chunnie era el único que estaba totalmente pendiente de cada paso que daban sus nuevas amigas, las otras no le importaban, creía que las únicas estrellas ahí eran Yossie y Ai... siempre era asi... si le daba con alguien, le daba fuerte.

- Bueno chicas, un descanso.. vayan a comer algo y vuelven en 15 minutos  
Unas vez todas afuera, Yossie se fue a sentar con los chicos  
- Realmente lo haces muy bien, Yocchan  
- Gracias corazón –le sonrió a Chunnie- creo que siendo mi penúltimo concierto con ellas, debo de dar lo mejor  
- Te da pena separarte de ellas?

- Hace un tiempo me hubiera dado mucha pena –Yossie bajó la mirada y siguió- pero han cambiado tanto que la única que me preocupa es Takitty...  
- Ya veo... –Junsu le tomó la mano y le sonrió- Hoy es una gran noche tienes que dar lo mejor de ti -  
- Gracias... a todo esto... ya consultaron?  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y su líder contesto  
- Verás... estamos bajo castigo...  
- Castigo??  
- Hace unos días tuvimos un altercado con alguien en la empresa SM...  
- Ustedes?...  
- Bueno... fui yo... es que... –Yunho miró con nerviosismo a Jae. Yoochun se dio cuenta de que Yunho no podía seguir, así que él prosiguió  
- Alguien se sobrepasó con Jae y a Yunho no le pareció bien...  
- Golpeaste a alguien?  
- Si... peor es que..  
- Quién fue el idiota que se sobrepaso con Jae??  
Yunho quedó mirando sorprendido a la chica y luego sonrió... esa chica no era como las demás  
- Nuestro manager...  
- Su manager?? Golapeaste a su manager??  
- Odio que toquen a Jae...  
- Sólo lo golpeaste??  
- Qué quieres decir??  
- Yo que tú lo mato...  
- Yossie...  
- Yo tuve un problema similar...  
- en serio??...

- Bueno... yo... 

Flash.Back  
- No tiene derecho a tratarnos así!  
- Ustedes son mías y hacen lo que yo les diga!  
El hombre tomó de la muñeca a la que tenía más cerca y la empezó a tocar violentamente mientras la víctima gritaba y lloraba  
- Déjela en paz!  
- Tú me vas a decir qué tengo que hacer?  
- Se lo advierto... DEJE A MATSUURA EN PAZ!  
- Oblígame Yoshizawa!  
- Yossie no lo hagas...  
- Ven Yoshizawa... a ver si te atreves  
- Hijo de p...  
Flash.Back

- Lo golpeaste??  
- Más que eso... estuvo cerca de un mes en el hospital...  
- ...  
- No quiero causar una mala impresión...  
- Fantástico! -  
- eh?  
- Eres nuestra nueva heroína! Chica de Armas tomar (H) en serio me sorprendes...  
- Pero... Tsunku no te echó ni nada?  
- No se atrevió... desde aquel incidente me trata como vaca sagrada... evita hablarme pero nunca tengo problemas...  
- Te debe de tener mucho miedo...  
- Lo único que quiere es que me gradúe de una buena vez...  
- No me sorprendería..  
- Ya estamos aquí!!!!!  
Las chicas habían vuelto del receso y el ensayo debía de continuar.

- Chicos...  
- Qué pasa Chunnie?  
- No se han preguntado... por qué Yossie defendió a esa tal Matsuura? Era tan importante?  
- Quizás...  
- Para hacer lo que hizo –comentó JunSu- debió de ser más que importante  
- Qué le habrá echo? –preguntó Yunho- muero por saber xD  
- Yunhoo xD


	18. Chapter 18

En una hora el concierto empezaría... las chicas estaban realmente nerviosas y no se separaban de la cortina para ver cuánta gente había afuera  
- Mira todas las personas que nos han venido a ver!! – Decía eufórica Niigaki mientras era abrazada por su Eri  
- Me hubiera gustado que vinieran los chicos –decía Takitty mientras se sentaba a un lado de Yossie- pero sus razones tienen, no?  
- Claro...  
- Chicas, es hora de preparase, salen en media hora, alístense, ensayen, relájense... Hitomi, ve a formar a las chicas al pasillo  
- Está bien –aún distraída dirigió a las chicas al pasillo-... bien... seeno! _Dancing, Singing, Exciting! Ahh!_

- NOCHE DEL MAL! –rugió Mikitty dejándose caer sobre el sofá del camarín- odio que no sequen bien el piso después de que llueva! Sabe Dios cuantas veces me resbalé...  
- Es cierto... no pude establecerme bien en todo el concierto –confirmó Niigaki- recuerdo esa vez del Mr. Moonlight  
Takitty y NiiNii rieron de buena gana hasta que se dieron cuenta que la principal hacía caso omiso  
- Qué pasa Yocchan?  
-... eh?

- de nuevo distraída Yoshi? –le preguntó Eri con delicadeza- es mejor que volvamos pronto al hotel... te veo decaída...  
- Buena idea – apoyó Reina y le ofreció su mano a Yossie para que pudiera levantarse, haciendo que la líder sonriera- vistámonos y salgamos rápido de aquí -.. de verdad extrañaría a sus chicas.

- Nyaa! Ya hemos llegado!! –se estiró Sayu-... qué hora es?  
- las 2 de la mañana... –contestó Mikitty despreocupada  
- la 2?? Nyaa TT que sueñoo!! –comentó Kamei  
- Vamos a dormir mi niña?  
- está bien Nii-chan  
Y así de a poco las chicas iban subiendo a sus cuartos, hasta que sólo Yossie y Ai quedaron en el vestíbulo  
- Subes? –le preguntó la de Fukui  
- No... iré a tomar algo en el bar...  
- No te vayas a emborrachar... no quiero espectáculos...  
- Vete y déjame en paz –Yossie marchó a la Barra mientras Takitty la miraba alejarse preocupada.

Yossie se sentó y pidió al barman algo de beber, no tan fuerte para no causarle problemas a Takitty... llego su pedido... lo bebió... y casi lo escupió cuando vio quién se acercaba a la barra haciendo que se ruborizaba  
- Bebiendo, cariño?  
- Que haces tan tarde, Rella? –le cuestiono dejando la bebida a un lado  
- No podía dormir... ahora me toca a mí... qué demonios haces aquí?  
- Vengo del concierto  
- Con mayor razón debes de estar descansando corazón..  
- No puedo... Necesito estar sola  
- Necesitas estar sola o Necesitas estar sin tus chicas por un rato?  
Buena pregunta... Acaso quería respirar de su cargo de líder? O acaso esa era una propuesta?  
- HeeChul...  
- Quieres dar un paseo?  
- ...yo –era bastante tarde, sí... pero tomar un poco de aire fresco...- está bien  
Heechul tomó de la mano a Yossie y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del Hotel, afuera el frío se hacía notar y unas nubes amenazaban con una nueva lluvia... todas las noches llovía y eso le inquietaba a la chica... le recordaba a su pequeña... ahora ya debería de estar en Tokio con un enfurecido Tsunku... lo que no se explicaba era por qué Tsunku estuvo sólo el primer día con ellas en Hokkaido y no toda la semana... siempre lo hacía... qué demonios era lo tan importante que tenía que hacer su manager para dejarlas solas en una ciudad tan fría?

- Qué piensas?  
Yossie se asustó... estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que cuando volvió en sí, se encontró muy abrazada de HeeChul y sentada en la misma banca donde jugó con Koharu hace unos días...  
- Nada... sólo que... realmente estoy muy cansada y me distraigo con facilidad...  
- Relájate... estás conmigo -HeeChul le regaló una tierna sonrisa haciendo que Yossie se ruborizada por enésima vez en el día- Yocchan... esa niña...  
- Koharu?  
- Si... ella... era muy importante para ti?  
- En verdad... sí lo era... –Yossie se detuvo... de verdad le interesaba? O sólo la estimaba? La había ocupado para poner celosa a Takitty? Estaba tan confundida que cerró los ojos, y como si otra persona comandara su cuerpo, se acomodó en el pecho de HeeChul- Fresas...  
- Perdón por usar perfume de chica... es una tonta obsesión  
- No importa...-dijo Yossie acurrucándose- por mí... deberías oler asi toda la vida...

- Somos tan opuestos y a la vez tan destinados a estar juntos...   
- Lo dices porque...-Yossie levantó la cabeza y se topó con unos grandes y bellos ojos que miraban al frente- soy tu chico ideal?  
- Te lo tengo que decir?  
- Ah mira que eres arrogante ¬¬ - y un poco molesta se levanto de la banca pero fue detenida por la mano de Rella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada sobre él- Hee... 

Heechul la abrazó por la cintura y acercándose como la primera vez, pero de espaldas ahora, le susurró al oído  
- Realmente eres la persona a quien quiero  
Por alguna u otra razón a Yossie se le cayó el mundo... quizás un te quiero era mucho... o poco?  
- Yo también...  
- Quizás tengamos problemas, no?  
- Qué quieres decir? –le dijo volteándose la Morning  
- Bueno... tu ya perdiste a tu chica, no?- Yossie asintió un poco apenada-pues yo también tengo... mis chicos...  
- Plural?  
- Pues... está Typhoon, lo conoces?  
- Ese de The Trax?  
- Ese mismo... él vive conmigo...

- Contigo??  
- Si... y... bueno... llevamos una vida "Marital" pero... a la única persona que realemtne estimo es a Simba  
- Simba?? Que no te basta con creerte una princesa de Disney y ya te emparejas con un león? XD  
- Muy graciosa... pues... Simba es Shiwon –Yossie lo quedó mirando con cara de no entender nada- que acaso no te informas de nada??  
- con suerte sé quién es The trax... ah! Y BoA -  
- Babosa ¬¬ - Heechul la abrazó un poco más fuerte en señal de celos- pues bien... Shiwon es de Super Junior también y... pues... es mi novio... pero... realmente tú me gustas mucho y no sé que hacer!  
- Digámosle a Chunnie que choque con él a ver si le pasa lo mismo que a Koha xD  
Ahora el molesto era Heechul, asi que bruscamente soltó a su "chico" con intenciones de levantarse pero Yossie se levantó primero y al dar la vuelta hacia su Cinderella lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió  
- Realmente eres muy sensible! –le reprimió- aún así lo siento... bien?... entonces... qué vas a hacer?  
- No tengo ni la más mínima idea... –Hee bajó la mirada- Sé que me comprenderá si le digo todo esto... pero sería ya la 5 vez que le hago esto...  
-... perdón?  
- Siempre terminamos por mi culpa... él nunca me ha "engañado"  
- Gracias por decirlo – Yossie lo soltó y se enderezó- si él trata de besarme alguna vez no se lo impediré... será su justa venganza xD  
- ¬¬ eso no me gustó –dijo levantándose  
- no? –dijo Yossie provocándolo y caminando hacia el hotel con ganas de correr- entonces... mejor... YO lo besaré y lo llevaré a MI habitación  
- Ven Acá!!!!!!!!!  
- a ver si me atrapas!  
Déjà vu? Yossie paró en seco y cerró los ojos con fuerza. HeeChul también paró y se plantó frente a su "chico"  
- qué pasa?  
- Rella –y se abrazó a su "chica" acomodándose su pecho- dime que nunca te irás... dime que nunca me dejarás  
- Yocchan – la separó un poco para ver su rostro en donde de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas- por qué habría de hacerlo, ne?  
Aquella sonrisa de nuevo... Yossie se la devolvió torpemente y se volvió al pecho de su Rella... realmente le gustaban las fresas...


	19. Chapter 19

- Ya es tarde  
- Si, es mejor subir... –Heechul la tomo de la mano y la miró- vamos?

- Bien –y se sujetó fuerte, como si lo pudiera perder en el camino- cuándo se presentan ustedes? –preguntó Yossie mientras iban camino al hotel  
- Pasado Mañana...  
- Me gustaría verte...  
- En serio? –paró en seco y la miró- puedes?  
- Claro... Tsunku no está acá así que nadie me manda xD  
- Entonces no me falles –y siguió caminando- como nunca has sabido quienes demonios somos, es una buena oportunidad para ver qué hacemos  
- uhhmmm eso suena interesante...  
- Por Dios Yossie...-y la miró de reojo- Bailamos y cantamos, nada más... no pienses mal  
- yo no he dicho nada –rodó los ojos y soltó una risita- tu eres el que mal piensa todo!  
- ¬¬ ah... –no sabía qué responder pero como por arte de magia se encontró que ya estaban en el pasillo donde se alojaban las Morning- está bien, entra ya uú  
- te enojaste?? –le preguntó plantándose frente a él y tocando la nariz de su Hee con la de ella- no te pongas así  
- TU no te pongas asi –le inquirió ruborizado- estás cerca...

- qué tiene? –levantó una ceja la chica- si quieres me ale...  
Heechul se posesionó de ella robándole un beso apretado que luego se extendió en uno apasionado e interminable, al separarse por la falta de aire, Heechul la abrazó y le deseó  
- Buenas noches cariño –le besó la cabeza para luego mirarla a los ojos- que duermas bien  
- Tu también corazón –y con un rápido y leve beso se despidió entrando en la habitación, al prender las luces vio como todas las Morning incluídas las DEF estaban con sonrisas y cuchicheos mirándola- Qué es todo esto???

- Eres mala Yocchan!! –le acusó Ayaya- nunca nos cuentas nada!!  
- Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó sonriente Natsumi- te has metido con un coreano?? XD  
- y es un chico! – agregó Aika  
- oye! De chico no tiene nada xD!! –se burló Maki mientras todas reían  
- Pueden callarse y salir de mi habitación, por favor?? –dijo alterada la líder de MM

- No te tienes por qué enojar –le reprimió Rika- sólo te estamos...  
- FUERA!  
- Pero Yocchan –replicó NiiNii  
- Ya la escucharon, váyanse! – esta vez era Takitty quién bajo de muchas sabanas estaba tratándo de dormir  
- Está bien – se rindió NiiNii mirando a las demás- vamos chicas...-cuando todas iban saliendo, NiiNii le agregó a Yossie –mañana no te nos escapas!

Una vez todas afuera, Yossie se dejó caer boca arriba en su cama habitada antes por miles de chicas, el aroma a flores, miel y otras especies era abundante... donde iban dejaban impregnado el ambiente  
- Las quise echar –dijo de repente una no visible Takitty- pero no se marcharon  
- No te preocupes... –Yossie miró de reojo su cama y vio las miles de sabanas encima de su compañera- te sobornaron?  
-... algo así –y empezó a descubrirse de las cientos de sábanas- son cómodas, sabes? – sacó una y se la tiró – tengo 10 más... lo lamento... la oferta era irrechazable xD  
- Takitty ¬w¬... – le tiró una almohada y luego se extendió a una guerra interminable de almohadas, sábanas y hasta ropa. Minutos después Takitty apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Yossie, mientras la última mandaba y recibía mensajes de texto cada minuto.  
- Kim HeeChul te tiene vuelta loca –le adivinó la menor- vas a gastar todo el dinero de la compañía si sigues mandando tantos textos  
- Déjame! –le refunfuñó la mayor- mi antigüedad basta +para pagar todos los mensajes  
- a ver dime – le dijo Takitty levantándose y ubicándose a un lado de Yossie para ver qué tanto escribía- qué es lo tan interesante?

- Nada –le dijo Yossie ocultando el celular y dirigiéndose al baño- nada que te importe –y sacándole la lengua, cerró la puerta del baño  
- ¬¬ No sé como la soporto tanto...  
- TE ESCUCHÉ!!!  
- ... ¬¬

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Yossie escuchó algo parecido a un zumbido en su oreja que la hizo despertar, al ver que se trataba de su celular, agradeció mil veces a Dios de que le pusiera el silenciador por las noches.  
- Heechul?  
- Yossie –se oía preocupado- puedo hablar contigo  
- ya lo estas haciendo sonso...  
- Yossie, hablo en serio

- Son las 3 de la mañana!  
- y yo te amo!  
- Está bien, saldré al corredor

- yo ya estoy ahí  
- Estás afuera y me llamas por celular??  
- No puedo golpear la puerta...  
- Por qué no? –dijo molesta  
- Porque tu amiga me matará  
- Está bien, ya salgo

Yossie salió de mala gana de su cómoda cama y salió al frío corredor. Ahí estaba su HeeChul, con un pijama bastante femenino y con unos ojos hinchados con ojeras visibles  
- Qué diablos pasa querido?- dijo Yossie sentándose al lado de su "chico" apoyándose en la pared  
- Yo...

- Heechul? -observó de nuevo a su chico y confirmó lo que temía- alguien te ha hecho daño..

- ... pues...

- Quién fue?? –Yossie se levanto bruscamente y le clavó la mirada en la nuca haciendo que el observado levantara su mirada- quién te hizo daño?  
- Pues...-HeeChul bajó la vista- es una de esas chicas... pero no es de Morning -Yossie empezó a bajar lentamente hasta quedar frente a su narrador y lo miró extrañada- es solista... creo que se llama Maki...  
- Maki??? Ella te golpeó?  
- hace unos momentos...  
- pero... es tarde...  
- Como cada noche bajé al bar...  
- en pijamas??  
HeeChul rió de buena gana... le encantaba su chica...  
- ay si corazón... es que no iría a vestirme de nuevo para tomarme un vodka, sabes?  
- Maki estaba en el bar?  
- Al parecer... me la topé cuando ella iba saliendo... me vio... y me bofeteó... me dijo que tu eras de ella –a Yossie le entro un escalofrío horrible y se paró frente a la pared para sostenerse- y me dijo que nunca serías mía... que tu eras de SU propiedad y que acabaría conmigo!  
- Esa Maki... sabrá quién soy –dijo golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado  
- Yossie! –Heechul se empezó a arrepentir de habarle contado- no vayas a hacer nada tonto...  
- No creo que sea TONTO! –Yossie se dejo caer bruscamente al lado de su chico y le tomó las manos- tu eres mi gran tesoro, sabes? Y nadie toca mis tesoros... nadie, me entendiste?? Me vale poco la "amistad" que tenga con ella... ella no tiene derecho a golpearte ni menos a decir que soy de su propiedad porque NO lo soy... y tú... no te asustes... mientras estés conmigo... nada pasará... NADA... bien?  
- Yocchan... –Heechul se acurrucó en Yossie haciendo que esta lo abrazara con fuerza... nadie le haría daño a su Heechul... nadie.


End file.
